


Loki And I Again

by JaneDoe876



Series: And Then I Met You (Loki And I) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little sequel to Loki And I, Loki comes back to check on me and to give me a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki And I Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that, removed it and now it's back and staying. Enjoy :) Thank you to all who left kudos on this feel free to do so again :) Thank you for reading :)

I walked back in my room after washing my hands and to my surprise there was Loki lying in my bed with a seductive look on his face. "You're back, I thought you had things to do in Asgard, and they couldn't wait you said important things you said" I repeated his words.

"They were and they were dealt with, and now I'm where I belong with my enchantress" he said simply. I smiled warmly at his words and crawled under the covers next to him. "I missed you my enchantress" he whispered.

"I missed you too" I said as I felt his arms wrap around me in a tight embrace. "You look much better my darling" he said softly. "I feel much better, thank you my love" I said smiling.

"Good" he whispered and began to suck my neck gently. "Oh Loki" I breathed. "I need you my enchantress" he breathed on my neck as I felt his hands roam on my body. I closed my eyes and felt his magic run through me. "Do you like that my love?" he whispered. "Yes" I breathed softly. "I love you" he whispered and I felt him on top of me.

"I love you Loki" I breathed as we made love. It was magic, pure magic, though I was still recovering from my cold he made me feel so good as he did when we first made love. "That was amazing my enchantress" he said softly as we lay in the afterglow of our love making.

"It was my Loki" I said gently as I laid my head on his chest. "You know I must teach you some magic" Loki said. "I prefer not to mess with things I know nothing about" I said.

"My love I am a good teacher, you will know this one spell and it will be my gift to you, it's important you know it" he said gently. "Why is it so important I know it?" I asked. "It's to keep us connected my darling" he said. "I thought we were already that" I said.

"We are but this will keep us even more connected, please just indulge me" he said with some pleading in his voice. "Okay, I'll indulge you so what do I do?" I asked. "Wait till I'm out of the room" he said and with that he snapped his fingers and was gone.

 

I could only hear his voice, "Now say my name, three times" he said. I did so and he appeared. "A summoning spell, this is your gift to me?" I asked as he held me close after coming back. "Yes my lovely darling, this is my gift to you" he said.

"Loki, do you really want to be at my beckon call?" I asked. "Darling, I want to be there when you need me so yes I do, after all how can I stand by if you're upset or lonely my love" he said.

"I know you wouldn't stand by, I can see it in your eyes" I said as I felt his fingers through my hair. "As I know you wouldn't stand by if I were upset my beautiful chocolate haired beauty" he whispered. "You really like my hair huh?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I can't help it I love your hair, it's so soft and smells so good" he whispered smelling the rosemary from my hair. "You are a silver tongue" I said.

"Just being sincere about my feelings, it's not an easy task for me you know" he said gently stroking my cheek. "I know I am like that too at times" I whispered melting to his touch. He nodded and kissed my jaw-line.

"You are so sweet" he whispered. "So are you" I whispered running my fingers through his hair. "I do love when you touch my hair, such a gentle touch you have" he said softly closing his eyes.

"I love your hair too you know" I said. "Do go on" he said. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips, "It reminds me of a clear dark night and your eyes are the stars shinning in like beacons of light" I whispered.

"I see, beacons of light you say very interesting" he said still with his eyes closed. "Look at me" I whispered. "With pleasure, there's nothing I love more" he said and slowly opened his eyes.

"My Wolf Eyes" I whispered softly. "Wolf Eyes is that my new term of endearment?" he asked. "Yes, it suits you" I said. "Well then chocolate eyes, I must say I love it" he purred against my neck. "I'm glad, wolf eyes" I whispered as we kissed. We heard a knock on my door.

 "Perhaps if we ignore them they'll go away" Loki said between kisses till he heard an all too familiar voice from behind the door. "Brother, I know you're in there". "We might as well let him in" I said getting dressed.

Loki sighed and with a wave of his hand we were both fully dressed. I opened the door and Thor walked in. "Brother this had better be some dire emergency" Loki warned. "It is brother, you are both invited to have dinner with me and Jane tonight" he said.

 

"Dinner with you and Jane? Whose bright idea was that?" I asked. "Hers she wants to know you" Thor said. "She wants to know my enchantress? Who are you and where is Thor?" Loki asked. Thor chuckled, "I want you both there, come have dinner with us, it'll be private" he said. "Could you excuse us for a moment?"  I asked. "Yes of course" Thor said leaving my room. "Are we really going to do this?" Loki asked.

"Why not? Look what's the…..never mind I know what's the worst that could happen, You and your brother you hardly ever talk right? This will be an opportunity for you to talk to him, and we can always excuse ourselves if we don't feel at ease my darling" I said.

"So what you're saying is, you want to spend an entire evening with my brother and his lady who doesn't even like me?" he asked. "Loki, I don’t care what she thinks about you, I like you, and Thor likes you he wants you there do it for him" I said. "I prefer to do it for you" he said.

"Alright then, do it for me" I said. "May I come in?" I heard Thor from outside my room. Having told Thor we would both be there, he gave us the time and left. "Finally he's gone" Loki said pulling me close. "You just like being alone with me don't you?" I asked. "Yes" he whispered kissing my neck. I breathed softly as he began to suck gently on my neck.

"Loki, that feels so good" I whispered. "You make me…you…." He tried to say. "What do I make you?" I asked softly. "You make me love myself, you bring out such things in me enchantress, I thank you" he whispered.

 "You're amazing Loki, I feel the same my wolf eyes" I said softly and kissed him passionately. I felt his hands roam on me causing me to moan softly. "Those sounds you make just for me, I love them so" he whispered.

"Oh Loki, you are so sweet I…I love all the sounds you make for me too" I said with a slight chuckle. He smiled and offered his neck to me after brushing his hair aside. I began to kiss and suck gently on his neck. "Gon my darling" he moaned softly. "Loki, I love you, I need you" I breathed on his neck. He melted to my words and kissed me passionately.

 I moaned again into his kiss and felt him gently pin me down to the bed, "If I'm going to spend a whole evening with my brother, I want to be relaxed so I would like if my enchantress helped me relax" he whispered softly. "Come here, I'll relax you" I said softly as he leaned down for a kiss.

Later that day we both got ready for dinner, we were both dressed and I was fussing with my hair when he stopped me. "You look beyond ravishing my darling, there's no need" he said softly taking my hand.

 

"Thank you as do you" I said. He smiled warmly as he transported us to Asgard. Thor and Jane were waiting for us in a private area. "Why did you want to do this again?" he asked her. "I want to get to know your brother's girlfriend, it's important, look I know that there's tension but I want to know her, I'm curious" she said.

Thor smiled slightly and kissed her temple. We both arrived and were greeted with smiles and hugs though it was quite awkward but that would be an understatement. We sat down and when the food finally arrived Jane broke the silence.

"So tell me, how did you and Loki meet?" she asked. "It's a long story" I said. "I'm listening" She said encouragingly. I looked at Loki, seeking approval. "Go on my enchantress" he whispered in my ear and kissed my hand.

Flash Back (6 months ago)

I was in my room typing on my computer when a strange glow appeared I looked up and saw a beautiful handsome stranger appear. "Where am I? I…oh this is great I cast the wrong spell, my brother will never let me live this down, I take it I'm on earth then?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes, you are who are you?" I asked. "I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with inglorious purpose I casted the wrong spell and who are you?" he asked. "I don't tell my name to people who appear out of nowhere that's who I am" I said. "That's a rather long name, did your parents not like you?" he asked. I chuckled, "That's not really my name, I'm not giving it to you" I said.

 "May I at least see you in a clear light?" he asked. I turned on the lights and he was in awe of me. "You are beautiful whoever you are" he said softly. "Thank you" I said. "I must know your name" he said. "Guess it then, I'll give you a clue it starts with a G" I said.

 "Do you know how many names start with G?" he asked. "Second letter is O" I said. He went through an entire list of names before saying, "I wish I was gone". "You guessed it"  I said. "Gone? That's not even a name it's a word" he said. "If you take off the e at the end it's a name well my middle name it means shade of color I'm Lena Gon" I said.

"Well then my shade of color, I shall have to remember how to get back here again Lena Gon" he said remembering the spell to get him back to Asgard. "Why's that?" I asked. "You see if I don't see you again, I think I might become very sad" he whispered and kissed my hand before disappearing.

End Flash Back

 

 

"And ever since, he's remembered how to get back to me" I said finishing as I felt Loki give my hand a gentle squeeze. I smiled warmly at him and kissed his hand. "That's quite a story, it was lovely" Jane said. "Thank you" I said as we ate. "So Thor tells me you do things with glass?" Jane asked. "She's very talented my enchantress" Loki said kissing my temple.

"Brother may I have a word with you?" Loki asked Thor as he kissed Jane's hand. "Yes of course, brother" Thor said as they both kissed us and left the room. "I have pictures" I said handing her my tablet which was already open on my portfolio. "Oh wonderful" she said looking through it. Meanwhile Thor and Loki spoke in a private corner.

"What have you told her about my enchantress?" Loki asked. "Everything that I know of her why?" he asked. "I don't recall saying oh yes and do tell Jane about my enchantress while you're at it!" Loki sneered.

"Are you mad at me for telling Jane about Gon? Was I supposed to keep it a secret that my brother is in love?" Thor asked not understanding why Loki was so mad. "I…well I wasn't planning on keeping it a secret but I….she doesn't like me brother and that's an understatement I didn’t want her to have weapons against me" Loki said.

"Brother, Jane is not going to use Gon as a weapon against you for one that isn't who she is and secondly they seem to be getting along just fine what are you so worried about?" he asked. "I just don't want anyone telling her she shouldn't be with me" Loki stated.

"No one is going to do that, you know as well as I that Gon loves you and she's not going to do what others tell her. She'll only do what her heart tells her and her heart wants to be with you brother" Thor said trying to comfort Loki. Loki nodded in agreement he knew me better than that.

I loved him and I knew of all the things he's done if it made me something that others didn't like then so be it. He knew that I wouldn't give up on him. He and I we're both black sheep and finally I found one who understands me, I needed him. "We better get back they'll wonder what's taking us so long" Thor said after a while. Loki didn't say a word he just walked back with him in silence.

"So do you practice magic?" Jane asked. "No, Loki just likes to call me enchantress because he thinks I'm magic" I said. "That's sweet" She said. "He is very sweet, there's so much to him I've discovered and I like it" I said.

"Jane, I hope we haven't kept you both long" Thor said as they came back with desserts at hand. "No, not all my love" she said as Thor sat next to her and kissed her cheek.

 

"Enchantress" Loki whispered in my ear as he and Thor put down four goblets filled with chocolate mousse. I kissed his cheek softly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Again there was silence as we all ate our desserts, I was in my own thoughts when I saw Thor give Loki a worried look.

"I'm fine brother" he said and then asked me to come with him for a moment alone. We went to a remote corner where Loki cringed in pain. "Darling what's wrong?" I asked worried. He titled his head downwards slightly and his hand seemed hurt. "Loki how did your hand get so hurt?" I asked. "I banged it against the wall while I was talking to Thor" he hissed through the pain. I took his hand gently and soothed it, "Darling what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just afraid you won't want me anymore, what with Jane and all that she thinks of me" he said breathing through the pain. "Loki, I don't care what she thinks of you, I love you, you're my darling, I know you're changing and I love it, I will always want you" I said softly.

He was feeling more at ease now, that the pain had finally gone. "Let's go home, we can tell Thor and Jane our goodbyes and just leave" I said. "I think that's a good idea" he said softly. We both went back inside and said our goodbyes before going back to my room.

"I'm so glad we're not there anymore my enchantress" Loki said with desire evident in his voice. "Did the chocolate get to you?" I asked taking my dress off and putting on a t-shirt and some plain tights.

He was now standing behind me breathing on my neck, "You get to me, I don't need stimulants or aphrodisiacs to make me want to kiss my enchantress whose beauty is enough to make my knees go weak" he breathed softly kissing my neck.

"That's so sweet of you to say" I whispered as I felt him gently suck on my neck and I let myself moan softly. "Oh those sounds you make, they make my knees go weak my enchantress" he whispered. "That's how I feel about you" I whispered back and turned to kiss him in his arms.

I loved kissing him, his lips were so soft and gentle. We kissed for a while before I went to the kitchen, remembering that I had some dishes I forgot to watch, not noticing the water on the floor I slipped and hit my arm-pit on a chair. "Ouch!"  I said in pain as I got up slowly with Loki's help.

"Enchantress, are you alright?" he asked softly. "I just took a fall it's okay" I said in pain. With a wave of his hand Loki had dried the floor and the dishes were washed and dried. He then lifted me in his arms and took me back to my bedroom and watched me change my clothes.

 

I was now wearing a white tang-top with long black tights topped with a light pink silk robe. "Let's just stay in here shall we?" Loki said as we both crawled under the covers. "That sounds like a good idea" I said laying my head on his chest. "Are you still in pain my love?" he asked softly.

"It's gone my darling I'm okay" I said as I felt his fingers run through my hair. "I'm glad my lovely enchantress" he whispered kissing my forehead. "You make me believe it you know, that I'm something special" I said softly.

"You are something special, I'm just sorry that you haven't been made to feel that way" he said sincerely. I felt the same way, it was true what he said. "You're not to blame for that my Loki" I said gently stroking his cheek. "I'm glad I am here now to make up for all that" he whispered holding me closer. "You are amazing, I'm so glad you came into my life" I said softly.

"As are you my darling, I'm grateful for you too" he said gently. "I never did thank you properly; for taking care of me while I was sick wouldn't want you to think  I've taken that for granted" I said running my fingers through his hair. "I would never think that, there is no need to thank me I know you would do the same for me" he stated simply.

"Well, thank you anyways I appreciate it very much" I said. He smiled softly and kissed my forehead. "You really are the most amazing woman I've ever met, I can't believe you spent an entire evening with all the tension in the air" he said now stroking my hair.

"I just wanted to be with you and I felt it was important for your brother to see you're happy" I said running my fingers through his hair. Loki purred softly as he nuzzled against me. "I love this just being with you, it is pure bliss" he said breathing softly.

"That's how I feel about you too, I love seeing this side of you"  I said as our fingers intertwined.  "You brought out it of me my enchantress, I didn't even know it was still there till you came along" he said wiping some tears. I held him close in comfort, "I always knew it was in you" I whispered.

He kissed me passionately causing me to moan into the kiss as I kissed him back with desire. "Such faith in me, you really are a gift sent to me from above" he said gently as our lips broke apart. "You're my gift as well" I said kissing his heart. "I remember when I first met you and told Thor about you" Loki remembered. "Tell me my darling" I said curiously. "I had just gotten back and Thor asked me straight away so who is she? I didn't know what he meant by that and denied it" Loki said stroking my hair.

 

Flash Back (6 months ago)

 

"So who is she brother?" Thor asked. "I do not understand what you mean brother, there is no one" Loki said not wanting to give anything away. "Come on brother you know can tell me now who is she?" Thor asked. Loki knew that Thor wouldn't let him live it down till he told him.

"I've only just met her and…she's enchanting my brother so very enchanting" Loki said closing his eyes picturing me. "Does this enchantress have a name?" Thor asked. "Yes she has a name, it is Gon" Loki said. "What does this enchantress Gon look like?" Thor asked smiling at how happy Loki looked. Loki opened his eyes and changed into me.

"Like this" Loki said in my voice as he stood in front of Thor. "She is lovely brother" Thor said. "Lovely? No, no, brother lovely does not begin to understand what she is, with her dark brown hair and dark brown eyes this is an enchantress standing before you" he said in my voice. "So when will I get to meet her?" Thor asked. Loki knew this was coming.

"No one gets to meet her till I've known her better brother, this enchantress of mine shall not be met just yet, only by me oh brother how I long to see her again and I've only just left her side" he said now changing back into himself. Thor patted Loki gently on his back, "I'm sure you'll see her again brother" Thor said.

End Flash Back

"You enjoy changing into me don't you?" I asked. "You are the most enchanting creature I've ever met so yes my enchantress, I do very much" Loki whispered. "I kept it you know, the letter you sent me from Asgard when you left for the important things you had to take care of" I said.

"You've kept it my love? May I see it?" Loki asked softly. I handed it to him and he ran his fingers over the words that were written in gold all the while I could hear his voice from nowhere reading the words.

My Dear Enchantress,

You know not how I miss you, how I long for your presence here in my lonely chambers. I've been away from you for several long weeks now, and you are forever on my mind.

 

 

 

At night when I'm alone in my chambers I conjure your image so that I may not be lonely. But she is made of magic and she is not you, she may have your touch and your voice but clearly she is a poor  imitation of you my love.

 

I dream of you coming into my chambers and holding me tightly. You bring such comfort to me my darling. I hope that when these words reach you, you will be smiling as you read them.

 

I do adore your smile, the way you run your fingers through your hair and the way you look at me when you think I cannot see you. Rest assured my bewitching beauty, I can see you.

 

I can feel the warmth of your gaze on my skin as if the sun is caressing it slowly. You are my sun, you are my moon, you are my stars and sky. Darling enchantress, being away from you is like being put in an empty room.

 

How I long for you, I need you so badly. I will be with you soon my love as my business here will be over soon enough.

 

I cannot stand being away from you, I long for your touch, your voice, and your lips. Darling just thinking of your lips kissing me, makes mine fill with yearning. I love you so much my darling, I cannot wait to see you.

 

All my love,

Loki the god whose heart you've enchanted

 

"That was beautiful, just like the first time I read it" I said softly. "I've kept your reply as well, my darling enchantress and it made my heart melt" he whispered and kissed me passionately. I moaned softly into the kiss and held him tightly to me. I loved this side of him. He let his hands roam on me and I melted to his touch.

 

 

 

He could see suddenly that I was a bit sad. "Is something the matter my enchantress?" he asked as he stroked my hair. I laid my head back on his chest and nodded slightly. "Is it the birthday blues?" he asked. I traced the word yes on his chest and he kissed my fingers lightly.

 

He then kissed my forehead  and gently rubbed my back in comfort. He knew how I felt about it that I didn't want to think about it. That I was going through a depression and rough patch to say the least. I was grateful to at least have him.

 

He held me close in comfort, he knew that I had bad day and that I was truly drained and tired. He kissed my eye lids and stroked my hair. I gazed at him with tired red eyes from crying and he simply kissed my cheek bone and held me close.

 

I was crying a bit again and he kept comforting me. He knew how much I really didn't like my birthday, how much I stopped getting excited from it. I knew he didn't like it and just wanted me to be happy about it.

 

"I remember the first time we kissed" he said breaking the silence between us. I looked up at him wanting him to continue. "I never told you but I was so nervous, I never thought I would be able to feel again and then you came and changed all that" Loki whispered softly.

 

(Flash Back a little over 6 months ago)

 

Loki and I have been seeing each other for quite some time now, I was starting to feel something for him, not quite knowing what this was. All I knew was that it felt good. I enjoyed our time together, everything we shared every little moment was dear to my heart.

 

I was in my room dancing, remembering the first time Loki and I danced together it was wonderful, during his birthday celebrations. I finished dancing and as I turned around I saw Loki. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked. "Long enough Gon" he said approaching me. "It's been too long since last we met" he said sitting on my bed.

 

"It has been a long time yes", I said sitting next to him. "Are you not pleased to see me?" he asked. "Of course I am, I missed you" I said taking his hand. "I missed you too" he said kissing my hand. I smiled as his lips touched my hand. We then watched The Tudors together, Loki didn't quite like the kissing scenes.

 

"Do you mortals really enjoy kissing like that in the throes of passion?" he asked. "If we're actors and the scene says we do then yes" I said. "Nobody really kisses like that it's so rehearsed where's the real emotion in it?" he asked.

 

"Loki, it's a TV program it's supposed to be rehearsed but not look like it is" I said. "You mortals truly baffle me, and you enjoy this?" he asked paying no attention to what was happening on the screen. "I enjoy this program yes, it's very good" I said.

 

 

"Wouldn't you much rather see a real kiss? Two people that really feel for each other kissing?", "What are you saying? That there's no way they could feel anything because they're only acting?" I asked. "All I'm saying is that,  they are pretending to feel something, as they are supposed to do they don't really feel it because it's their roles that feel it, they are not really in love" he said.

 

"No, they're not they're just acting" I said trying to fully understand his point. "I wager that two real people, wouldn't kiss like that, I wager that…" his words trailed off as he gazed into my eyes.

 

Suddenly there was a silence between us, I stopped the DVD as it finished and took it out of the player feeling Loki's gaze on me as I put it back. I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind.

 

"You are so enchanting, I think I shall call you my enchantress" he whispered. "Loki, what are you doing?" I asked turning to him. He gently stroked my cheek and smiled warmly before leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine. I kissed him back slowly as we locked in a loving embrace. "I think I'm falling in love with you" he whispered as we broke for air. "I think I'm feel the same" I said softly.

 

(End Flash Back)

 

"That was the happiest day of my life" he whispered as I gazed into his eyes. "That was a good day" I said softly. Loki stroked my cheek as he did that day and kissed me again. I kissed him back deeply and slowly. I'm so happy he came into my life.

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
